


Ooo, Boy! More Gay One-Shots! (Adventure Time)

by PewNateSeptiPlier



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Apocalypse, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Humanoid Characters, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Land Of OOO, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Smut, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 00:29:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PewNateSeptiPlier/pseuds/PewNateSeptiPlier
Summary: I apologize for any scarring, ruined childhoods or hate caused by this xD I got bored and I was inspired by my love of Adventure Time and thus this "book" was born Cx





	1. Introduction

So, this is just an introduction chapter, (which also keeps my work from getting deleted in a month) and I am going to give you, my readers, a taste of what's to come.

 

Yes, I am keeping Finn in the 13-15 age range, and yes, I plan on trying to keep Jake a dog.

Princess Bubblegum and Prince Gumball will be about 18, Marceline and Marshall Lee will be about 20 (give or take) and I'm sure everyone else doesn't require an age, so, that's that Cx

There will be plenty of bromance, lots of cuteness, and occasionally smut, sooo, enjoy! 

 

If you are willing to give me a prompt and a ship, please do, just- make sure it is possible and/or gay/lesbian, thanks!

 

(The only real reason I don't write straight smut or ships is because 

  1. They are personally really awkward for me to write

  2. I can't write it at all

  3. I want to support my community in my anti-social, awkward, fanfic-ridden way

  4. It's not that I don't support you if you are straight, it's just that- hell, I'm not straight so I just wanna avoid the traditional "penis-in-vagina" as much as possible

 

If I ever happen to say anything that offends anyone, I am deeply sorry)


	2. Among the Apples (Marshall Lee x Finn the Human) PART ONE

"Finn, wait! Please, let me explain!"

  "Just shut your cakehole, Princess! I can't let you gronk up my brain with your mind games! I can't take this! One day you like me, give me a sweater and say you care about me so I can go out and defeat the Litch, then you tell me I'm too young? You may be smart, Princess, but when it comes to being hypocrisy you take the globbing cake! S-so math to you and math to your smarty-pants explanation!" Finn spat once he had turned back, and as soon as he had spoke the boy took off once more, pushing his way through brambles as he raced from the candy kingdom. Half of him wanted to cry, to just stop and sob into his hands at the harsh rejection he had just faced. The other half of him wanted to hit something, to bruise his knuckles or something to match the pain in his heart. Unable to decide, Finn just trekked on, the shrubbery scratching his arms, face and legs.

  It wasn't long before the shrubbery opened into a lush apple orchard, the trees' leaves swaying in the slight nighttime breeze. Hoping to find solace among the fruit trees, Finn collapses at the base of a tree after he had tossed his iconic pack aside, the boy hugging his knees as he buried his face into the crook of his elbows. Heaving a soft sob, the boy lost his control, and before he could do anything there was a river of tears flowing down both of his cheeks.  _Why does she do this?! I just wanna date her! See if she's worth it... But no. She isn't worth it anymore. I'm going to find someone new._

"Hey, what's your problem?" Asked a sudden voice from above, catching the boy off guard.

"W-who's there?" Finn replied, jumping to his feet as he tried to peer up into the tree he had been been leaning against.

"Who else, bumble berry? Heads up!" Replied the voice with a sultry chuckle, and before Finn had a chance to move aside a gross, depleted and monochrome apple fell and splattered across his face.

Finn gave a shriek of disgust before slapping the apple away, now glaring up into the tree. "Marshall Lee, why the heck would you do that?!"

"Because why not?" Marshall responds in a snarky tone in an attempt to hide his concern for the human. The vampire then dives down towards Finn, only to hover near him. He reaches out to touch the back of his hand in a comforting manner, his worry now clearly written across the king's face now that he was much closer. "What's going on Finn?.. What happened?" Marshall says in the most soothing voice he could muster, desperately wanting to help the boy in which he loved.

Finn felt his cheeks flame at the touch to the back of his hand, and though he wants to jerk his hand away he doesn't. "W-why would you wanna know? I'm sure an immortal like you has more to worry about besides what's going on with some fifteen year old boy..." He huffs, his head falling as a lock of golden hair slips from under his iconic hat.

Marshall grips Finn's hands softly, as the edge of his lip curves into a subtle smile. "I was obviously not up to much, considering the apple that fell on you. Come on Finn!.. I care about you.. I wanna know what's wrong so I can help make it better. It hurts me to see you like this.." The king goes on, beginning to pour his heart out to the human unintentionally in his previous statement. His face slowly grows hot once he realizes his mistake, but says nothing of it in hopes it will go unnoticed.

But alas, it doesn't. Finn looks up at Marshall with red cheeks as his lower lip quivers with words long silenced. "Y-you care about me? But- but why? Bubblegum doesn't care; just because I'm younger than her she thinks I'm naive and I don't know math about anything..."

"I'm not Bubblegum, Finn." Marshall says simply, looking away from the boy to hide his growing blush as his grip slowly tightens on the other's hand.

The human sighs, looking down at their hands as his face only grew even hotter. "I just- I just feel like everyone looks down on me... Because I'm young and I'm full of stupid..." The boy then looks up at Marshall with piercing blue eyes. "I'm starting to give up trying to show my worth to everyone. Because no one seems to notice how hard I try to survive.."

"That's just how it is Finn, I'm sorry. A lot of people only see success and not the road to it. People are so caught up in their own lives their incapable of caring for another's. You should just focus on doing what makes you happy, and to be the best grobbing human you can be." The king says, quoting Finn himself in his explanation in the hopes of making him smile. "Despite that being so, I see you..." Marshall pauses, feeling his temperature continue to rise as his stomach ties itself into knots. "I appreciate everything you'vedone for me, hell even the little times we rock out mean the world to me."

The blue of Finn's eyes pool slightly with tears, and upon the vampire quoting him he smiles wide. Once Marshall had fell silent, Finn lunged forward to embrace the king in a tight hug, his face flush against Marshall's neck. "I wanna be with you more, Marsh. It's getting boring around Jake since he's been with Lady so much... Ugh..." Hoping to silence himself before he said something stupid, Finn pulled back and buried his lips on the vampire's, moaning softly from the somewhat awkward impact of his first gay kiss.

Marshall had chuckled softly after jumping slightly from the abruptness of Finn's hug. Instinctively the vampire wrapped his arms around the boy, and held him close. "I wanna be with you more as well, I know ho-... Mmmnnnph..." The king moans softly from the kiss, and he quickly adapts to it due to his own intention to kiss Finn. A few minutes into the kiss Marshall guides Finn atop his lap, whilst he floats, and forces him closer as the kiss ensues.

His weight now in Marshall's lap, Finn leans against the older boy as his hands rise to cup his face, holding him close as he could before he pulled away for a breath, his face redder than ever. "I-I, uh..."

Marshall chuckles softly to the human and softly plants a chaste kiss on his cheek. "I love you.." He says, completing the boy's sentence, his own blush darkening rapidly because of so.

"Y-yeah, I think that's what I was trying to say.." Finn chuckles weakly as he gazes at Marshall with admiration, the tears from earlier over Bubblegum now long gone. "I'm moving on from that muffin-top princess. Why chase after something uncatchable when you have something right in front of you?" The boy says with a little smile.

Marshall felt a hot sensation behind his ribs, causing his heart to melt due to the intensity. "F-Finn..."

'Yes Marshall?"

"Aren't you still a virgin?"

Finn swallowed hard before hesitantly nodding. "Yes, why?"

"Can I make love to you? You just look so hot in the moonlight, and... I've been waiting almost an eternity for this moment... I never thought I'd get the chance..."

"Wait a second, M-Marshall? Are you hard right now?!"

"Finn, that's exactly why I asked..." The vampire king said with a little smirk. "I promise I'll be gentle with you..."

 

**TO BE CONTINUED**


End file.
